


Nude Photo Shoot

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [15]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Flirting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Photography, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Ren has film and Cecil is bored.
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Jinguuji Ren
Series: Smutember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 20





	Nude Photo Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this prompt was gonna be Natsuki and Syo, but then Pixiv art changed my mind.
> 
> This is set post-canon when they’re both well into their 20s.

It starts as a dare. A joke.

Ren has bought new film for his camera, and he is itching to test it out.

Cecil is bored and amenable now that they are back from touring. 

The Agency has given them plenty of downtime to recover from the whirlwind of concerts, but that downtime is beginning to take its toll on their patience.

Everyone except Tokiya who is happily curled in the library at all hours, and Masato who has always at ease in the calm between projects.

“Cesshi,” Ren drawls as they lay on their backs under the porch fan, taking refuge from the August heat. 

“Mn?” 

“Wanna model for me?”

“Model?”

Ren nods, tangling his hair against the floorboards. “The film I ordered came in while we were on tour.”

Cecil huffs. “It’s too hot for clothes.”

Ren barks a laugh, rolling onto his side with a grin. “So wear your birthday suit.”

“My birthday— oh!” Cecil snorts. “You’d like that.”

“I would,” Ren agrees shamelessly. 

Cecil rolls his eyes and then stares up at the fan. “I’ll think about it.”

“You do that,” comes the easy reply. Ren, if he is disappointed, doesn’t let on. This, somehow, makes Cecil frown.

And so, the next morning after Masato has left the dorm for work, Ren finds Cecil at his door.

“You don’t have work until this evening, right?” Cecil asks, slipping inside and locking the door so he is inches from Ren.

Ren gulps, his eyes going down the lines of Cecil’s clothed body. “That’s right.”

“Still want me to model for you?”

Ren chuckles, his minty breath fanning across Cecil’s cheek. “I do have plenty of film.”

Cecil smiles, pushing Ren’s chest and stalking over to Ren’s bed. 

He pulls his shirt overhead as he walks.

Glancing over his shoulder, Cecil grins, drinking in the power that comes with Ren’s flustered expression. “I’ll consider this a royal portrait. Make sure you get my good side.”

Ren stays frozen for a moment until he gathers himself, sending a grin of his own. “A royal portrait in the nude?”

“I’m a modern royal,” Cecil offers as he fumbles with the buckle of his belt.

Feeling flirtatious, Ren steps closer until they stand toe-to-toe. “Allow me.”

Cecil shivers as Ren’s hands cover his and work the belt off. “Ren!” he gasps as Ren’s hand cups his jeans and squeezes. “Not fair.”

The laugh escapes Ren’s lips before he can stop it. “Sorry, sweetheart. You’re too cute to resist.”

Cecil rolls his eyes and wiggles out of his pants and briefs. “You say that to all the pretty boys, I’m sure.”

“Boys, girls. I’m not picky,” Ren hums, running his thumb over Cecil’s lips. “But today, I’m all yours.”

Cecil covers Ren’s mouth with his palm before he can steal a kiss. “If you want to kiss me, it’ll have to be after my modeling session.”

Ren licks his palm, slow and wet until Cecil yanks his hand away. “Ew. Ren!”

“Brat,” Ren grumbles affectionately, leaving to grab his camera. 

He spends an extra minute polishing the lens as he watches Cecil pose, naked, on his bed.

Fetching a roll of film from the cold storage box, Ren draws closer.

The morning is overcast, but the ruthless summer rays manage to drift through the clouds, illuminating Cecil’s dark skin as if even they are beholden to royal whims.

Ren gasps softly, seeing Cecil, half-hard and cocky on his sheets.

Years of idol work mean Cecil knows all the best angles to show-off his lean muscles. He waits, one leg bent and the other outstretched, with his head tipped back. The sparse sunlight cuts across the violet of Cecil’s tattoo, making Ren want to trace the ink. Only one green eye is visible as Ren lines up the shot, but Cecil’s smirk is unmistakeable. 

Click.

“Next pose,” Ren says.

Cecil gets on his knees, showing off the planes of his back and the curve of his ass. Ren salivates. His sweatpants hide nothing when Cecil looks back at him over his shoulder.

Click.

“Next.”

Cecil lays on his back, arms spread wide. He smiles upside-down at the camera as his head leans over the foot of Ren’s mattress.

Ren kneels to take the shot.

Click.

He sees the echo of his desire in Cecil’s eyes when he lowers the camera. He places the silver device on the low table to his left before his hands come up to cradle Cecil’s head.

Ren leans down, feeling Cecil’s breath on his lips.

“Ren.” It’s a plea. Permission. Ren takes it.

He starts soft. Their lips move slowly, noses brushing chins. Ren has some day-old stubble that makes Cecil laugh and crinkle his nose.

They part when Cecil gets lightheaded from being upside down.

In a jumble of hands, they manage to strip Ren on their way into bed. His clothes end up on the floor not far from Cecil’s.

Ren lays Cecil back on his pillows, his mouth glued to one hard nipple as he twists the other between his thumb and forefinger.

Cecil’s gasps are high, pushing the edge of his register in a way the makes Ren’s cock jolt.

“Fuck,” he groans, pulling back from Cecil’s nipple and leaving a trail of spit.

Cecil reaches between them, catching Ren’s cock in his hand. He runs his thumb over the tip, watching the way Ren shudders. 

“Cesshi, babe, you’re gonna kill me.”

Snorting, Cecil rolls onto his side. “I find that unlikely.”

He squeezes, and Ren groans.

They rearrange with more care this time, each with a leg thrown over the other’s shoulder. Ren has prime access to Cecil’s dick, and Cecil can say the same of Ren. 

Ren takes Cecil into his mouth like a parched man seeking water. Cecil hisses through his teeth at the sudden rough contact.

In contrast, he takes his time with Ren. He runs his tongue along the veins and squeezes the base. Ren moans, and the feel of it makes Cecil’s hips buck, and then, oh! Ren’s deepthroating him, and everything is hazy and vaguely too much.

Cecil tires of teasing and wraps his lips around Ren. Ren tastes like skin and salt and precum as Cecil slips halfway down and uses his fist to stroke what he can’t fit in his mouth.

Ren shudders, his heel digs into Cecil’s back, encouraging. 

Bobbing his head, Cecil tries to focus on the feeling of Ren in his mouth even as Ren is pulling him apart, piece by piece, between his legs.

The feeling of Ren’s throat squeezing his length is amazing, but Cecil knows better than to attempt the same. His gag reflex is much weaker than Ren’s. Instead, he uses his tongue. He knows the way he flicks his tongue across the slit is absolutely filthy, and Ren loves it.

Both of their instruments require breath control, and now it pays off as they go on for ages before needing air.

Predictably, with Ren being as practiced and rough as he is, Cecil cums first. He squeezes Ren’s shoulder in warning as his muscles draw tight.

Ren pats his thigh gently and swallows every drop before pulling off with a lewd noise the makes Cecil want to hide his face.

“Oh,” Ren whispers, reverent as he pushes himself up to watch. “Fuck, babe, right there.”

Ren’s broad hands find Cecil’s head, being gentle as he guides. Shaky and tired, Cecil plays dirty, rubbing at the thin skin of Ren’s balls and earning a startled yelp.

Ren’s voice recovers and drips lower as he rasps, “Fuck, Cesshi, I’m gonna cum.”

Cecil doesn’t like the taste of cum, but he’s stubborn as Ren’s already swallowed, so he stays, running his tongue across the slit until Ren has no choice but to fall apart, clinging to his dark hair and choking back a moan.

His jaw aches when he sits back, but seeing Ren’s hazy eyes and blush make the discomfort bearable. He flops, as gracefully as someone of his station can, on the bed, spreading his limbs as though he’s going to claim Ren’s whole bed.

Ren laughs and stands, wobbly, but tall.

Cecil watches his tan ass lazily as Ren bends down and reaches for something.

When he turns, Ren is holding the camera again, looking sated and just a little smug. 

“Stay right there, babe,” he murmurs, lining up the shot.

With a demure smile, Cecil eyes the camera.

Click.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
